vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuki Bakugou
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己 Bakugō Katsuki) is a member of Class 1-A and one of Izuku's main rivals. He is Izuku's complete foil, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. In spite of his poor decorum and snobbish attitude, he has very high standards for what a hero should be, looking up to All Might just as much as Izuku does. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Katsuki Bakugou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1-2), 15 (Chapters 3-4), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, U.A. Student, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can convert his sweat into a nitroglycerin-like liquid to generate powerful explosions, Able to blind opponents, Limited Flight with explosions Attack Potency: Building level (Was able to create a powerful explosion in the first chapter. Casually destroyed multiple Villain Bots during U.A.'s Entrance Exam. His strongest explosions are this powerful) | Building level+ (Stronger than 5% Deku. Made a large explosion during his fight with Deku to take him down) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Todoroki. Kept up with several members of the League of Villains at once), Supersonic movement speed with explosions (Can keep up with 5% Deku while they're running away from All Might. Finished a race slightly faster than 5% Deku could) | Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can outpace 5% Deku, and can react to his 8%), at least Supersonic movement speed with explosions (After a month of training, Bakugou's agility improved enough to be compared to 8% Deku by other students) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Punched 5% Deku and sent him flying several meters away. Restrained Deku with a grip) Striking Strength: Building Class (Harmed Deku in the Final Exams Arc) | Building level+ (Hurt Deku with a punch and a kick) Durability: Building level (Took a beating from a casual and restrained All Might. Able to withstand the recoil of his strongest explosions, although with some damage to his arms) | Building level+ (Managed to block a kick from 8% Deku, albeit with severe damage to his arms. Withstood being on the epicenter of his explosion) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured multiple attacks from Deku during their battle, and managed to defeat him) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with explosions Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store Bakugou's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. Intelligence: Despite his cocky demeanor and hot-headed attitude, Bakugou's opinion of himself is not completely unwarranted. He is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. In addition, he's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Deku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Weaknesses: Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He is foul-mouthed and is terrible at teamwork, believing himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: "Explosion": Bakugou is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. It is unknown if he can create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely destroy Uraraka's meteor rubble shower, knocking her down onto the ground at the same time and caused a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Bakugou throws his hands back and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Katsuki creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'Howitzer Impact:' Katsuki spins himself around in the air, building up momentum for his explosions before firing a flaming tornado at his opponent that implodes on contact, causing a massive explosion. *'AP Shot:' Katsuki forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move, with decreased power in order to deal less severe damage to other humans. *'Explode-A-Pult: ' Katsuki moves through mid-air and grabs his opponent before using an explosion with his free arm to propel himself in a spinning motion. Katsuki spins himself and his target with explosions until he gains enough momentum to forcefully throw his opponent away. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: The Shocker (Insomniac's Spider-Man) Shocker's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kafka (Needless) Kafka's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 8